


The Right to Remain Silent

by MorningRainandCoffeeStains



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRainandCoffeeStains/pseuds/MorningRainandCoffeeStains
Summary: Waverly knows she has the right to remain silent right now, but she’s not so sure how quiet she can be with this particular officer.(One-shot. Canon. Little bit of fluff but mostly smut.)





	The Right to Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, why, hellooo, everyone! lol. So I went on a bit of an unexpected break, oops. Sorry I disappeared for a little while, but I’ve been busy! Just moved to Chicago from New Jersey so that’s exciting. Trying to get adjusted. I honestly have _several_ Wayhaught fics in the works, but I’ve just had no time.
> 
> Well, anyway, enough about me—you’re all here for some Wayhaught! Since I’ve taken a bit of a break, I decided to gift you guys with everyone’s favorite: an E-rated, but also lightly fluffy, fic! This one is definitely a bit more, um... "descriptive" than the first one I wrote, so idk, brace yourselves? haha
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. :)

The rhythmic sound of the knife against the cutting board fills the kitchen, Waverly humming softly to herself as she prepares dinner. Nicole had promised her she’d be home any minute now, so she’d set to work making some food that her girlfriend could come home to after a long day at work. She’s so focused on her task and going through the recipe over and over in her head that she doesn’t even hear the front door open, the familiar tread of a certain officer’s boots approaching the kitchen. It’s not until a pair of arms wrap around her middle and the warmth of a nose and pair of lips press against her neck that she processes the other person’s presence, and she jumps a bit at first, startled, before leaning back against her girlfriend’s solid frame. 

“Hey, baby,” Nicole mumbles against her skin, busying herself with breathing in and kissing the sweet-smelling skin of Waverly’s neck. “Whatcha doing?”

Waverly smiles, leaning into the gentle ministrations against her neck. It makes her want to close her eyes, too, but she fights it, wanting to finish making dinner now that its recipient was now home. “Just making dinner. I thought I’d—”

The rest of her words are silenced as Nicole turns Waverly’s head towards her, pressing her lips firmly but sweetly against hers. Her body is suddenly pinned against the counter, Nicole’s hands wrapping around her wrists, flexing them gently but strong enough to force her to drop the knife she was holding.

“Nicole, what—” Waverly struggles to get out in between kisses, enjoying the attention but also a bit confused at the abruptness of it. “Are you—doing?”

“Shh,” Nicole urges, a finger pressing against Waverly’s lips, before nipping lightly at the spot beneath her ear, effectively silencing her. Waverly doesn’t protest. Her lips just part slightly, silenced by her girlfriend’s unusual yet unbelievably sexy behavior.

“Nicole…” Waverly tries again, but it’s weak, her body slowly becoming pliable beneath Nicole’s touch. Nicole’s hands are still holding hers down, but it’s needless. She’s already got her powerless, ready to do whatever is asked of her. Waverly can somehow sense something different in Nicole’s voice, in her demeanor, feeling as if there was something she needed to work through, and so she just stands there, waiting for her next move, like prey under a predator’s gaze. 

“Spread your legs,” Nicole murmurs in her ear, and for a second Waverly doesn’t think she’s heard her correctly until she feels the officer’s knee nudging her thighs apart—not forcibly—but with just enough strength to let her know Nicole isn’t joking around.

So Waverly complies, her socked feet sliding across the hardwood floor. For a fleeting moment, she thinks it’s a joke, expecting Nicole to start laughing and telling her that it was just part of some sort of police officer act she’d made up. But when Nicole finally releases her wrists, hands travelling down to her waist, warm fingers teasing the skin of her navel just above her skirt, she knows that this is far from any prank. Her blood begins to burn then, her skin prickling in anticipation, the air somehow stifling all of a sudden. 

“You’re gonna stand here,” Nicole murmurs in a low voice, “while I taste you.”

The words are dark, almost sinister, and Waverly was already beginning to have trouble breathing, but Nicole’s hot breath ghosting those words into her ear in an octave lower than her normal voice has her breath hitching, all the air rushing out of her lungs at once. 

“O-Okay,” she responds pathetically, nodding slightly. Her hands are still pressed against the counter, and she’s thankful she’s kept them there because the mere thought of Nicole’s tongue between her thighs has her knees trembling slightly. It’s ridiculous, but she can already feel the wetness pooling between her legs. She can’t believe how quickly this woman is capable of turning her on.

The next thing she feels is Nicole dropping to her knees behind her and her hands pushing her skirt farther up her body so she has better access to the space between her legs. Her eyes close when she feels Nicole’s hands slide down, cupping her cheeks firmly in her palms and giving her a teasing squeeze that makes her heart drop into her stomach.

“N-Nicole,” she tries once more, gasping when she feels teeth nip lightly at the firm skin of one of her cheeks, issuing another squeeze, and she knows that it’s another warning for her to remain silent. 

She knows she has the right to remain silent right now, but she’s not so sure how quiet she can be with this particular officer.

“This is okay, right?” Nicole asks, needing to be sure.

Waverly wants to laugh, because even when her girlfriend is putting on such a domineering act, she checks to make sure that Waverly wants this. (But God, how could she not?)

She nods, letting out a small noise of affirmation. She’s practically panting in anticipation, for Christ’s sake.

Satisfied with her response, Nicole’s fingers dip lower finally to tease her lips over her underwear, and Waverly moans softly, finally getting a glimpse of the friction she so suddenly wants, _needs_.

That singular noise seems to set Nicole off, and the crotch of Waverly’s underwear is suddenly stretched to the side, her tongue gliding up through her folds to lick up her arousal. 

“Shit,” Waverly hisses, her hands shifting to find better purchase on the counter. She can’t help the immediate movement of her pelvis backwards.

“Mm,” Nicole pulls away suddenly, licking her lips of her girlfriend’s slickness. “God, baby, you’re so wet.”

Nicole rarely talks like that when they’re doing this, but when she does, _Jesus_ , it drives Waverly wild. It makes the throb between her legs grow, makes her skin feel hotter than it already is, and it draws an involuntary whine from her throat.

“Yes,” Waverly pleads. “Yes, baby, so wet, for you, _please_."

Luckily, it’s apparently enough to put her girlfriend back to work, and Waverly moans again, reveling in it.

She’s trying so hard not to grind back into Nicole’s mouth, but she can’t. Her mouth feels too good against her, lips opening over her entrance repeatedly, the sensation hot and wet and so erotic that it feels as if Waverly’s body no longer belongs to her; Nicole has her in the palm of her hand, literally, almost controlling her movements, drawing out every involuntary noise with her mouth, her fingers. 

Fed up with the useless piece of fabric, Nicole finally pulls Waverly’s underwear down and off of her, and not a second later Nicole’s hot breath is there again for a split second before it’s replaced with her tongue, parting her folds again. Waverly feels it dip farther into her this time, Nicole licking deeper, and she can’t help it. Her hips push back into Nicole’s face, her jaw drops open, face scrunching up with pleasure, and her walls clench erratically at the feeling of her hot tongue plunging through her tight walls. And when Nicole curls her tongue while it’s deep in her, tasting her so thoroughly, it’s sinful—the way it forces a deep moan from Waverly’s throat, makes her wetter than she already is, practically dripping out of her. It drives her crazy, makes her legs quiver, makes her want nothing but _more_. More of Nicole’s mouth, more of her tongue, just more of _her_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she curses, her pants growing harsher, now almost unable to hold herself up. “Baby, that’s… mmm… uhn, just like that, that’s so good. I’m… uhnnn.”

Now it’s Nicole’s turn to moan involuntarily in between her girlfriend’s thighs. Waverly rarely ever swears so excessively; it’s only ever in these moments, when she’s lost all control in desperate pursuit of her orgasm. And Nicole can tell she’s close; her walls are rapidly slickening even further around her tongue, and she laps it up eagerly. Everything about Waverly right now is so agonizingly sexy Nicole can feel her own underwear getting soaked through.

When Nicole’s lips move down to wrap around her clit, suckling it with just enough pressure, Waverly cries out, her girlfriend’s name spilling sinfully from her mouth in a warbled moan as her hips jerk back against Nicole’s face.

“Nicole! Baby… Don’t stop,” she begs. Waverly’s face is pulled deep in concentration, her eyebrows knitting together, mouth open, panting heavily, and her head tips back when she feels that skillful tongue twisting expertly against her clit again. She whimpers at the pleasure that surges through her at the sensation. Nicole is flicking and twisting her tongue against the tight nub expertly, just the way she likes, and the tremble that overtakes Waverly’s knees is evidence of that. “Oh, God, yes, _yes_.” Her breath hitches, her neck craning backwards, the orgasm rising rapidly in her. “Baby... Oh my God, fuck, I’m so close. Please.”

Waverly doesn’t know how, ten minutes ago, she’d been making dinner, and now her underwear is wrapped around her ankles and her girlfriend is making her beg to make her come against the kitchen counter. The thought makes her head spin slightly. Or maybe that’s just her rapidly spiraling toward the orgasm Nicole was so eagerly pushing her towards.

“Nicole, Nicole… I’m… Baby, I’m…” Waverly goes silent for a couple seconds, as if she’s unsure that she’s there yet, but when she feels Nicole’s thumb parting her folds and rubbing firm circles into her clit and her tongue dipping down and licking deep into her again, simultaneously, she knows she’s reached her end. Her eyes nearly roll back into her head right before it hits. “ _Uhmm_ , _I’m coming_.”

Sure enough, Waverly’s hips buckle and she grinds back hard against Nicole’s face, a rush of wetness pooling around her tongue, what she can’t lick up dripping down her chin. Her orgasm is intense, spreading powerfully through her twitching pelvis then up her spine, her back arching gracefully, before ending at her fingertips and toes. It’s reckless, devastating—the way it slams through her, leaving a mess in its wake, and Waverly doesn’t make a sound at first, her moan catching in her throat as her mouth falls open, but the next noise she emits is a keening whimper as her walls pulse tightly around Nicole’s tongue. The high lasts for so long that Waverly almost feels dizzy; at some point, she can’t tell if she’s still coming or if Nicole’s made her come again, but her walls are still pulsing, pleasure still vibrating through her.

Waverly can’t form words anymore, breathing heavily and panting as Nicole cleans her off with her tongue. Her hips are still twitching slightly, the last waves of her orgasm pulsing through her.

“Mmm,” Nicole mumbles as she finally pulls away, licking her lips and admiring the mess she’d made between Waverly’s thighs before standing up, bringing Waverly’s underwear back up for her as she does. “How did that feel?”

Waverly pants her answer, her eyes still closed, still trying to regain her bearings after that world-crumbling orgasm. “So… So good, Nicole, _Jesus_.” She shakes her head, turning around finally, her arms shakily wrapping around Nicole’s neck, leaning up to kiss her briefly but deeply. “What was that for?”

Nicole goes serious then, her lips closing together in a slight pout.

“I, uh…” her lips press together, before sucking in a breath and releasing it. “I had a, um… a bit of a rough day today. At work. 

Waverly’s smile drops from her face then, concern and panic suddenly replacing the euphoria. “Oh, my God, did something happen?”

“No, no, I’m fine—it’s not me,” Nicole reassures her quickly, squeezing her waist in her hands. “I’m not hurt or anything, I just, um… There was a car crash today. I was one of the responding officers at the scene.” Her eyes grow distant then, glazing over, as if she’s envisioning the memory all over again. “This guy… His girlfriend was in the car with him; they were on the way to a weekend getaway to celebrate because they’d just gotten engaged, and…” She doesn’t need to finish the rest. Waverly can tell what had happened in the way Nicole’s eyes fill with something heavy, something almost regretful.

“Oh, Nicole, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

Nicole shakes her head, closing her eyes against tears.

“He was devastated, Wave, and I… I thought about you, thought about losing you like that, and I just knew that I would be as ruined as he was, if not more… if I were to—” she swallows, as if the next words are drying her throat, “if I were to lose you.” Her eyes bore into Waverly’s, almost searching. “I didn’t know what to say to him, because if I was in his position, I would be…” She shakes her head, almost afraid to say it out loud.

“It’s unthinkable, and so when I came home, and I saw you, I just… needed to feel you. I needed to know I still had you, that you were… that you were _real_.” She exhales a humorless laugh. “I know; it sounds ridiculous now, but today was… It was an eye-opener.”

Waverly hadn’t even noticed, but her own eyes had not managed to stay dry during Nicole’s outpouring of emotions, and she smiles weakly through her own tears at Nicole, her hands coming up to hold her face between her palms in the way she always does.

“Nicole, you have me,” Waverly reassures her with squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere; I promise. Not if I can help it.”

Nicole smiles sadly, nodding, and Waverly leans up then, kissing her lips softly before pulling away and pressing her forehead against hers.

“I love you, Waverly,” Nicole whispers, and when Waverly’s bright eyes open up to look back at her, she doesn’t know if she’s said anything truer in her life. She loves the person behind these eyes. “So much more than you know—more than I ever thought I could love anyone.” 

Waverly’s smile grows, her eyes still closed. A hand comes up to wrap around Nicole’s nape as Waverly kisses her again, deeper this time.

“I love you, too, Nicole,” she returns with a smile. “Now, can I finish making you dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This was written way before 2x10, so that's why Waverly doesn't mention the fact that Nicole almost died once, lol. I just didn't feel like changing the ending so I left it as is. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! It's always a delight hearing from you guys. :)


End file.
